


Rivalries

by Chemarta



Series: FreePoT [2]
Category: Free!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Haru is not pleased, M/M, Rivalry, baby!Ryoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemarta/pseuds/Chemarta
Summary: There was a little limpet stuck on Makoto's legs. Haru was not amused. 
A Free!xPoT crossover.





	

**_Makoto and Haru: 11_ **

**_Ryoma: 5_ **

 

 

There was something on Makoto’s leg. It seemed to be a kid, probably five or so, and he was glaring at Haru. He looked critically at the limpet stuck on Makoto’s leg. The kid had blazing gold eyes and tousled dark green hair under a white cap. If the kid wasn’t stuck on Makoto’s leg Haru would have been impressed by the kid’s strong aura.  

“Haru, this is Ryoma.” Makoto introduced the boy hanging on to his legs. “He’s my cousin from America. They’re visiting for summer break right now.”

Haru looked at the boy glaring at him, and then shrugged. “I see. Let’s go, Makoto.”

“Ah wait, but Ryo—”

“He can come too. He’s practically attached to you.” Haru replied.

Makoto laughed sheepishly and patted Ryoma’s head. “Ah actually, I was coming over to tell you that I can’t go swimming with you. I already promised Ryo I would play with him.” Makoto smiled at him apologetically. “Sorry, Haru. You can join us, or we can go tomorrow or something.”

Haru sighed and looked at the child balefully, “I’ll pass. I’ll just see you tomorrow then.”

Makoto shot another apologetic smile, and he lead the small child towards the park.

Somehow swimming in the pool didn’t seem as much fun today. Haru shook his head. It didn’t matter. Makoto would be with him tomorrow.

But he wasn’t with him tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that.

The water became more turbulent. More resistant. It was as if Haru was no longer welcomed to it. It was annoying. Haru was getting frustrated, until one day he finally snapped and invited himself over to Makoto’s house.

(His grandmother smiled knowingly and his parents giggled to themselves.)

The kid, Ryoma, was once again attached to Makoto’s leg as Makoto was _once again_ apologizing to his friend. “Ah Haru I’m so sorry but Ryo wanted to go play at the park today.” Makoto said apologetically.

“It’s alright I’ll come with you.” Haru replied.

Makoto looked at him with surprise. “Really? But you don’t usually like that sort of thing…” he trailed off.

Suddenly a rambunctious tan man appeared and ruffled the kid’s hair. Ryoma did _not_ look happy, and somehow Haru got a strange urge to smirk and laugh at the sight.

“Ah Makoto you’ve got to stop spoiling Ryoma-sama!” he said jokingly. “Why don’t you and your friend there take Ryoma-sama swimming? I hear the ocean’s pretty nice this time of year. It’ll be good for the young man!”

The man was quite loud and not usually the sort of person Haru liked, but just looking at Ryoma’s petulant face as he mumbled something to his, probably father, made Haru like the man a lot more.

“We’ll take good care of him Uncle.” Haru replied. “I’m a good swimmer.”

Makoto looked at his friend incredulously, and the older man laughed. “Ah what a responsible kid this guy is! Ryoma you should learn from your Onii-chan okay?”

“No way.” Ryoma mumbled.

“Now now don’t be such a brat Ryoma! You should let Mako-nii spend time with his friend!” His father’s eyes glinted, and he glance slyly at the boy. “And if you do I’ll reward you with a match with yours truly!”

Ryoma’s eyes blazed in annoyance. “Fine, but you better play seriously old man.”

“Ah no respect this one.” The man said mockingly. “Now go run along. Young boys should be enjoying youth!”

That was all the permission Haru needed, and he took Makoto’s hand and took him out.

“Let’s go.”

“Ah wait Haru I don’t have a swim suit, and neither does Ryoma.” Makoto interrupted.

Haru sighed. “Fine go get it then.”

Makoto smiled apologetically and hurried Ryoma up the stairs.

“Haha you’re a pretty funny kid.” The man said. “Ah and you can call me Uncle Nanjiroh, the little brat’s father.”

“Nanase Haru.” Haru replied.

“Ohh, you’re Mako-chan’s best friend eh?” Nanjiroh said scratching his chin. “I think Sachiko mentioned you some time.”

Haru nodded, and when he looked back up Makoto and Ryoma were coming down. Makoto had a bag on his shoulder and Ryoma was changed into regular swim trunks with cats.

Haru thought that if the kid wasn’t an annoying brat, he would have looked cute.

“Ready Haru?” Makoto smiled.

Haru nodded and lead them out the door. Throughout the walk to the beach, Makoto was talking to Ryoma, asking him if he ever went to the beaches in California.

Ryoma shrugged and said their house was next to the beach, but he never really swam much other than swimming lessons. Haru scoffed. How could you not swim in the ocean when it was right next to you? It was baffling.

Haru didn’t get to swim out as much as he wanted, but somehow just having Makoto there with him was enough to make the water more accepting and enjoyable.

The kid however did not seem to enjoy the water at all. He kept clinging to Makoto and he seemed to shy away from the bigger waves.

“Ah don’t worry Ryoma it’ll be fine.” Makoto said soothingly. “You don’t have to be scared.”

Ryoma pouted petulantly, “I’m not scared.” He denied. Then, a large wave came swooping in and almost knocked Ryoma from Makoto’s strong hands. Makoto was on him immediately and brought him up to his solid chest.

“Ah it’s okay Ryoma, don’t cry.” Makoto said as he rubbed the boy’s trembling back.

Haru pursed his lips and went over to the pair. “You’re coddling him.” he said plainly.

“Not everyone’s half-fish.” Makoto replied dryly.

Haru raised his brow. “I don’t see how that’s relevant. He needs to learn.” Here Haru gave sly eye to the boy. “Unless of course he’s too small to learn.”

At this, Ryoma’s head shot up. “I’m not.” He denied.

“Okay than get down.” Haru said.

Ryoma looked at the water distrustfully, but he slowly let go of Makoto and put his feet back in the water. Haru reached a hand out and said, “Here, take our hands.”

All three walked slowly back into the waves with Ryoma holding to their hands on either side.

“Ready?” Haru asked as he eyed the wave coming towards them.

Ryoma nodded. As the wave tumbled towards them, Haru and Makoto lifted Ryoma up and the boy squealed in surprise. As he was let down, he started laughing softly.

“Again?” Haru asked. Ryoma let a small smile and nodded.

The three continued playing in the waves, and when they tired, they went out and built sand castles. By the time the sandy trio headed back the sun was setting, and Ryoma was snoozing on Makoto’s back.

Makoto’s parents smiled as the trio entered, “Mako-chan why don’t you put Ryoma upstairs? Ah but don’t forget to wash him off too.” Sachiko said. “And Haru-chan you can use the other bathroom upstairs to wash off.”

“Thank you, Auntie.” Haru replied. After they both washed up, the two of them were hanging out in Makoto’s room. They were having an impromptu sleepover since it was pretty late.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been hanging out with you lately.” Makoto said.

“It’s okay.” Haru replied. “Family’s important. And today was…fun.”

Makoto smiled, “I’m glad. I was afraid you didn’t like Ryo-chan or something.”

“…he’s not a bad kid.” Haru conceded.

They went down the next morning, and Ryoma was already at the table and the family was about to eat.

“So Ryoma,” Nanjiroh started. “How was yesterday? Did you have a good time? You were out like a log!”

Ryoma looked up and turned to Makoto and Haru.

“…it was fun.” He said softly. “But not as fun as tennis.” He said louder.

Haru rolled his eyes. Tennis more fun than swimming? Right. What next? Basketball? Volleyball? _American football_?

And children’s card games will suddenly become a big deal. Ha.

“Haha okay Ryoma.” Nanjiroh laughed. “Now aren’t you forgetting to say something to your nice _onii-chans_?

The boy looked at the two of them and said softly, “Thank you for playing with me. I had a lot of fun.”

Makoto smiled, “We did too Ryo-chan! You’re more than welcome to play with us again.”

_When the hell did it become_ us _?_ Haru thought, but he stayed silent.

“Haru also liked it too.” Makoto said.

Haru said nothing of the sort. Stop looking too far into things Makoto. Haru grunted and went back to eating.

“Haha then I’ll be sure to bring Ryoma over more often and you guys can play with him all summer! You guys will be great friends!”

At that moment Haru and Ryoma’s eyes met and they both looked disdainfully at each other.

_Never going to happen_.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I feel like Haru would not like it if someone was taking all of Makoto's attention, but he'd be super subtle about it and he'd probably be confused over the new feelings. Ryoma would, of course, be a brat about it. But he'd still be fucking adorable. Thanks for reading^^


End file.
